(Banghim) Going Crazy
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Balasan review update! Yongguk diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Himchan. Hal mudah jika Himchan adalah seorang wanita seksi nan anggun. Namun sayangnya, Himchan yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah seorang pria. What the hell you do, Bang Yongguk? BABYz and Banghim shipper silahkan merapat. Yaoi, Banghim, sedikit rated. DLDR! RnR pweeeeeease :*
1. (Banghim) Going Crazy

**Title: ****Going Crazy**

**Author: ****Mrs Jo  
**

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre****: Yaoi/Fluff/****Humor/****AU**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Bang Yongguk**

**Kim Himchan**

**Disclaimer: ****BAP (****TS**** Entertainment and them****sel****ves)****, THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)****  
**

**Warning: TYPO! OOC!**** NON-EYD! ****NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!**

**Author's Note: **Jaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh~ Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia author FF (hampir setahun), sekarang saya kembali. Ada yang kangen gak sih sama saya yang imut ini? Hahahaha, sebagai hadiah buat readers yang masih sayang saya, saya bawain FF Banghim. Gak tau Banghim? Googling yeeee :p Karena udah lama gak nulis, harap maklumi ada begitu banyak typo, bahasa kagak baku dan sebagainya. Maklum, saya masih newbie…

**Summary: **Yongguk diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Himchan. Hal mudah jika Himchan adalah seorang wanita seksi nan anggun. Namun sayangnya, Himchan yang sedang dibicarakan ini adalah seorang pria. What the hell you do, Bang Yongguk?

* * *

Yongguk mencoret kertas di hadapannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Bang Yongguk begitu kesulitan menulis lirik rap untuk lagu B.A.P selanjutnya. Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu mendesah pelan. Ini semua karena makhluk bernama Kim Himchan yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Gukie," panggil Himchan pelan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat dan demi tuhan, kenapa Kim Himchan terlihat begitu menggoda saat ini? Yongguk menelan ludah sambil terus menatap lekat Himchan yang tampak bingung dengan wajah bloon Yongguk.

"Gukie, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" pinta Himchan sambil tetap menyembulkan kepalanya. Yongguk yang tersadar langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Himchan.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu kubantu?" tanya Yongguk balik.

"AC di kamar kita rusak. Ini benar-benar panas. Kau tahu, Jongup dan Zelo segera kabur ke studio saat aku meminta tolong pada mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae masih belum kembali dari jadwal latihan vokal mereka dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi kalau harus kepanasan sepanjang hari," keluh Himchan sambil mengipasi dirinya. Yongguk sekali lagi menelan ludah karena makhluk manis ini benar-benar hot. Himchan hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan tipis dengan keringat yang sedikit demi sedikit meluncur bebas di lehernya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" tanya Yongguk setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Maukah kau membiarkan aku masuk ke ruangan kerjamu ini?" pinta Himchan dengan sedikit _aegyo_.

"Nah, aku sedang menulis lirik. Tak bisakah kau pergi ke studio saja?" tolak Yongguk.

"Ayolaaaaah, masa kau tega sekali padaku?" keluh Himchan sambil meraih tangan Yongguk dan menggoyangkannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau bisa mengganggu nanti," ujar Yongguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"_Oppa_, aku tidak akan mengganggumu..." ujar Himchan dengan suara dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku jadi sangat ingin membunuhmu, Kim Himchan," ujar Yongguk sambil menatap kesal ke arah Himchan.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau mulai bertingkah _aegyo_ lagi," kata Yongguk.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Himchan sambil memajukan bibir seksinya.

'Mati kau Bang Yongguk!' kutuk Yongguk dalam hati sambil menatap nafsu ke arah bibir Himchan.

"Terserah sajalah. Tapi kau tidak boleh menggangguku, ara?" ujar Yongguk.

"Ne, ne, ne," ujar Himchan tidak peduli dan langsung masuk ke ruangan kerja Yongguk. Himchan duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Sementara Yongguk masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap Himchan yang perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Gukie, tolong beritahu Manager Kang ya. Aku ingin AC-nya diperbaiki," ujar Himchan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Iya Hime. Aku akan memberitahunya," balas Yongguk sambil kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya, "Hime. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bukan wanita," protes Himchan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Kim Himchan. Kau itu pria yang terlalu cantik," puji Yongguk tulus. Tanpa Yongguk sadari, wajah Himchan dihiasi rona pink yang membuatnya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cantik itu kata untuk wanita. Aku ini tampan," ujar Himchan lagi.

"Terserah kau saja Hime. Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu selama kau memanggilku Gukie," tantang Yongguk sambil memutar kursinya ke arah sofa. Himchan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar nyaman di sofa.

"Kau selalu begitu," protes Himchan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nah, kau melakukannya lagi," ujar Yongguk.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Himchan tidak mengerti.

"Menggodaku," kata Yongguk tanpa sadar. Himchan yang mendengarnya, malah mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Rasanya Yongguk ingin menampar wajahnya karena mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku menggodamu?" tanya Himchan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah Himchan. Dia tiba-tiba bangkit lalu berjalan dengan cara yang begitu menggoda dan membuat Yongguk rasanya ingin segera menerjang tubuh mungil itu.

"Jadi..." ujar Himchan sambil menggantung kalimatnya. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan menggoda sambil mengelus rahang tegas milik sang _Leader_. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Yongguk padahal ruangan tersebut bersuhu 18°C.

"Seorang Bang Yongguk tergoda karenaku?" ujar Himchan pelan seolah berbisik sehingga hanya Yongguk yang mendengarnya. Himchan menyentuh dagu Yongguk dan membuat wajah Yongguk menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku, Gukie?" tanya Himchan sambil menatap dalam mata tajam si kelinci merah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yongguk.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku Gukie baby~," ujar Himchan. Yongguk yang sudah tidak mampu menahan dirinya, tiba-tiba mencium bibir merah si kelinci pink dan menarik Himchan hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Dia menahan tengkuk Himchan agar tidak bergerak. Himchan mengerang pelan sambil mencengkram bagian depan baju kaus Yongguk.

"Engh, Gukie," desah Himchan sambil merangkul leher Yongguk. Yongguk melepas bibir Himchan lalu menatap dalam wajah yang kini dihiasi semburat pink kembali. Himchan menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Yongguk.

"Hime," panggil Yongguk pelan sambil meraih dagu Himchan. Himchan masih berusaha menghindari tatapan Yongguk namun wajahnya sudah ada di dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan Yongguk.

"Hime baby, apa kau menyesal? Aku menyukaimu Kim Himchan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri namun dirimu yang membuatku kehilangan kesabaran," ujar Yongguk pelan. Himchan hanya diam sambil terus menghindari tatapan Yongguk. Wajahnya masih memerah sempurna dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung. Yongguk tersenyum dengan _gummy smile_-nya karena tingkah Himchan yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

"Kemana Hime yang tadi begitu agresif?" goda Yongguk sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Himchan.

"Hentikan itu! Aku malu, tau," protes Himchan sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Yongguk tertawa sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Himchan yang sedikit ramping karena persiapan _comeback_ mereka.

"Apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan sayang.

"Siapa yang menerimamu? Percaya diri sekali," bantah Himchan mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki di hadapan Yongguk.

"Appoyo~," ujar Yongguk sambil berpura-pura terluka.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat semuanya jadi rumit," ujar Himchan.

"Kau yang duluan menggodaku. Jangan menyalahkan aku, Hime-chan," kata Yongguk.

"Jangan mengancamku, Bang Yongguk," ujar Himchan yang sepertinya lupa bahwa dia masih terduduk di pangkuan Yongguk. Dia menyentakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan Yongguk.

"Ssstt, tidak baik jika seorang Hime bertindak kasar seperti itu." Kini Yongguk berubah menjadi seorang penggoda dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Himchan frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka godaannya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku menyukaimu. Puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" perintah Himchan sambil menarik lengan Yongguk agar terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Naaaaah, Hime baby sangat agresif ya? Tapi aku suka kau yang seperti ini, Chanie," desah Yongguk di dekat telinga Himchan, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal syaraf yang membuat Himchan merinding. Suara rendah Yongguk yang begitu seksi dan lidah nakal itu mampu membuat Kim Himchan lemas.

"Hentikan Gukie," perintah Himchan sambil menjauhkan wajah Yongguk darinya. Namun, jiwa seme Yongguk yang tengah membara tidak dapat dihentikan. Lagi-lagi Yongguk meraup bibir Himchan. Sang Hime kembali terkejut ketika Yongguk terus menyesapi bibirnya tanpa mau berhenti.

'Persetan dengan semuanya,' rutuk Himchan sambil memejamkan matanya. Himchan mulai menikmati perlakuan Yongguk padanya. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Yongguk mulai menjamahi tubuh Himchan dengan tangannya. Jemarinya mulai memasuki baju Himchan dan bergerilya disana. Suasana semakin bertambah panas kalau saja...

"_Hyung_, kami sudah kembali!" teriak Jongup dan Zelo bersamaan sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja Yongguk dengan semangat diikuti oleh Daehyun dan Youngjae. Kedua anggota tertua itu segera menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Namun tangan Yongguk tetap berada di dalam kaus Himchan.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu selama kami pergi," ujar Daehyun dengan _playful_ _smirk_ miliknya. Sementara Youngjae sedang berusaha untuk menutupi kedua mata Zelo untuk melindungi kepolosannya. Sementara Jongup masih ternganga. Yongguk yang tersulut omongan Daehyun segera melemparkan _death glare _terbaiknya pada mereka. Sementara Himchan? Tentu saja segera memasang _poker face _terkenal miliknya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Yongguk dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Lalu melewatkan pemandangan langka ini? Tidak, terima kasih _Hyung_. Aku sangat menikmatinya," jawab Daehyun masih tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Maafkan kami _Hyung_. Kami tidak tahu kalau _Hyung _sedang..." ujar Youngjae dengan wajah memerah dan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa menutupi mata Zelo, _Hyung_?" tanya Zelo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Youngjae yang menutupi kedua matanya dari pemandangan nista di hadapan mereka.

"Cepat pergi sana! Dan tutup kembali pintunya!" perintah Yongguk kesal. Keempat makhluk yang dimaksud Yongguk segera beranjak menuju ruang keluarga karena takut mendengar ancaman Yongguk. Sebenarnya minus Daehyun, yang sedari tadi terus menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan menggoda sang _Leader_. Namun Jongup tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yongguk kesal melihat Jongup yang menatapnya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa tanganmu ada di dalam baju Himchan _hyung_?" tanyanya polos. Wajah Himchan semakin memerah sementara Yongguk ingin sekali menjitak kepala Moontos yang satu ini.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Nyahahahaha, maaf ya ceritanya jadi gaje gitu. Hehehe, sekarang lagi suka B.A.P soalnya. Kesambet giginya Himchan soalnya. :p Kkkk~ adakah Banghim shipper disini? Adakah Babyz disini? Hahaha, mari berteman... Yoooooooooo~ You know whatta mean.. Yeah~

Oke, saatnya minta reviewnya... ^^

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


	2. Balasan Review

Ini bukan Chapter lanjutan. Hanya balasan review [Banghim] Going Crazy. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah membaca dan memberikan komentar dalam fic ini. I love you :*

* * *

hunhanaaa: apeee iniii?  
aq masiih polos,,astagaaahhh nyasar baca ff ini #plak  
suka neng sukaaaaa...  
maniiisss,,wlopun klo inget muka aseli banghim yg atu sangar yg atu garang,,,sereeemmmm  
tp klo jd fluff gini,,unyu2,,jadi pengen nabokin satu2...apelagi gigi himchan,,ya Allah

aaarrggghhh daehyuunn,,otak lu ye,,,ga ada bersih2nye,,,,zelo,,jauh2 lo dari daehyun,,ato bisa2 km d nodai...banghim menodai kepolosa zelo,,youngjae selamatkan dek jeloohhh]

tanganmu bang,,tangaaannnn...nepsong lu ahaaayyyy

over all DAEBAK!  
lagi dong lagi...

Author: Unnie polos? Demi gigi Chanchan, semua itu bohong :p Manis kayak aku ya unn? :3

Otak Daehyun kan emang ternoda. Kerjanya pegang paha Zelo mulu siiiiiih..

Tangan Yongguk kayaknya gak mau lepas deh.. Kkkk~ Mau lagi? Katanya takut overdosis.. -_-

Makasih reviewnya unn :3

* * *

KSD0732: Waaaks sebenernya aku bukan BangHim shipper sih, tp aku suka ngelihat mereka bdua. Kaya suami istri gtu ahahaii XD  
Semangat author! buat lagi yg pairnya B.A.P yaaaaaa :3 - DaeLo, BangLo, BangUp deelel #maruk

TERIMA KASIH FFnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa {}

Author: Suami istri? XD Mereka memang seperti pasutri muda yang selalu bertengkar, ngambek, tapi cepat balikan :3 Ah, kalau pair lain kayaknya bakalan susah. Tapi kalau Banghim pasti bakalan ada lagi..

Terima kasih reviewnyaaaaaaaa {}

* * *

137JOY: haha kenapa akhirnya jadi kocak yakkk moment sweet yongguk ma himchan jadi terganggu karena kedtangan member B.A.P lainnya aigooo jongup kata"nya polos bgt...ah pasti himchan imut bgt itu pas say ke yongguk bilang oppa*duagh*

Author: I guess, you have something like Kyumin? Nyahahahaha /nunjuk uname/ Aaaaah, Kyumin /digetok Banghim/ Akhirnya ada yang bilang kocak.. Hahahaha. Jongup emang sangat polos. Gemes kadang sama dia.. Kyaaaaaaa, itu moment banget pas nulis "oppa".. Thanks udah review :3

* * *

mir.0711: hanya daehyun dan youngjae yg mengerti kegiatan BangChan, jongup dan zelo masih terlalu polos hahahaha ))  
keren bgt thor, sayang NC nya keputus /plak/  
aku juga lagi suka ama BAP, baru kesambet gusi yongguk (?)  
terus berkaya thor! fighting!

Author: Karena mereka udah cukup dewasa mungkin? Zelo mungkin bisa cepat mengerti tapi agak sangsi sama Jongup XD Gusi Yongguk? Aku malah kesambet collarbone Yongguk. So sexy :* /dijitak Himchan/ Fighting! Makasih udah review :3

* * *

Asha lightyagamikun: hyaaa..akhirnya nemu ff banghim again..  
aku fav ff ini yha..  
xD  
ini sweet bgt thor! ayo bikin lagi kyaa...kyaa..  
aku ga bsa bhnti cengengesan!  
aku jdiin author favku deh yha.. xD  
makanya ayo buat lagi.. :3

Author: Makasih ya udah di-fave :D Banghim nanti ada lagi kok. Tungguin aja yaaaaa. Makasih udah review :)

* * *

Qhia503: Saya cinta Zelo xD  
JoungUp kan pair.a?

Author: Yap. Pair official Zelo itu Jongup :3 Makasih udah mampir :)

* * *

aidafuwafuwa: aku banghim shipper! Hahahaha

Author: Aku juga :3 Makasih udah mampir :)

* * *

kirara amakusa: feel'a dpt dyah-san.  
aq suka...

keep writing ne

Author: Ah, arigatou Amakusa-san :) Ne, Fighto!

* * *

Itsme: KEREN! lanjutin dong kalo bsa ada nc xDv

buatin nc nya xD jebal

Author: Naaaaaaah? Kalau NC gak bisa janji. Bikin NC susah sih.. Tapi Banghim pasti ada lagi kok. Makasih udah review :)

* * *

RainDropLover: wow...

nanggung tuh, nanggung scene banghimnya

daeyoungjonglo ganggu aja sih,

Author: Eh? Sengaja kok nanggung begitu :3 Makasih sudah mampir :)

* * *

TheShiShiMato's: AKU BANGHIM SHIPPER AKUUUUU!  
YUK MARI BERTEMAAAANNNN ...!  
ARRRGGGHHH AKU SUKA SEKALI FF INI YA TUHAAANNNN ... BBAAANNGGG ! HIMEEEEE ! KYA KYAAA ...  
duh authornim tau aja aku lagi butuh banget baca FF banghimmm .. finally.. akhirnyaaaa!

aku babyz dan BangHim hardshipper ! salam kenal authornim :)  
btw ini aku favorit yaaa ...  
I love you authorniiimmmm :D

Author: Wah, ada Banghim shipper yang membaraaaaaaaaaaa XD Hayuuuu berteman :D Hahaha, aku juga pernah baca FF-mu yang Banghim. Kereeeeen :D Salam kenal juga.. Makasih sudah review dan favoritin.. Love you too :)

* * *

ega: Kyaaa, sweet  
Hime imut banget.  
Astogeh, padahal lagi seru-serunya itu, pake acara diganggu pula. -,-"  
Saya BangHim Shipper thor, sering-sering bikin fanfic BangHim ne ?  
Ditunggu fanficnya

Author: Seseorang harus menghentikan Gukie yang hendak 'menyantap' Hime kan? XD Gak janji sering tapi nanti bikin FF Banghim lagi kok. Ditunggu saja, ne? Makasih sudah mampir :D

* * *

dennisbubble1004: uwooooo... banghim :D  
gkgkgk  
Gukie pervert ah /.\  
buat lagi dong thorr ff BamgHimnya :D  
atau ff B.A.P gitu.. aku suka banget :D  
di tunggu ffnya yah :D

Author: Gukie sangat pervert. Tatapan Gukie kepada Hime itu terlalu gimana gitu. Hahaha, Banghim nanti akan dibuat lagi FF. Ditunggu aja ya... Makasih sudah komen :3

* * *

Jang Taeyoung: Huaaa, Tae suka ff nya  
Akhirnya ketemu yg bkin ff B.A.P  
Bkin ff B.A.P couple yg lain XD  
Uhm, DaeJae? ZelUp atau JongLo? BangHim jg boleh  
#maksa#hajar! XD  
Hwaiting buat bkin ff yg lainnya

Author: Makasih ya sudah review :) Untuk FF B.A.P's couple yang lain masih harus menunggu beberapa saat karena authornya masih sangat terfokus pada Banghim :3 Makasih untuk semangatnya :3

* * *

Anaknya banghim3: AAAAAAAAAAAA BANGHIM :3333333 lucu masa sama jelonya(?) aku banghim shipp tp karna ff banghim itu jarang sekalinya nemu berasa surga(?) fighting thor! :3

Author: Dan ternyata Banghim diam-diam sudah punya anak. OwO Hahaha, salam kenal ya.. FF Banghim yang menggunakan Bahasa memang jarang, tapi yang menggunakan English banyak kok. Cek di AFF deh. Rekomen banget :D Terima kasih untuk komentarnya :)

* * *

Jaylyn Rui: hahahaha XD  
keren keren :D

waah, harusnya mata jongup juga ditutupin tuh, hahaha XD

Author: Makasih yaaaaa :) Persediaan tangan tidak cukup untuk menutupi mata polos Jongup XD

* * *

Guest: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gregetan sama ff nya ( )  
Kependekan tapi T_T  
Kirain Hime bakalan nolak eehh ternyata juga suka wkwkwkwk XD  
Itu hime aegyo mulu bikin gemes  
*cubit pipi hime* *dibakar yongguk*  
ƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑ itu member lain ganggu aja  
Suka banget thor ff nya , ayo bikin lagi ff banghim (งˆˆ)ง  
Aku banghim shipper loh thor  
*ga ada yg nanya*

Author: Makasih untuk komennya. Pendek? Ini udah 1000 kata lebih lho.. Gregetan? Itu tujuannya FF ini dibuat :3 Supaya Banghim shipper di luar sana langsung terbakar api shippernya (งˆˆ)ง Hahaha, senang berkenalan denganmu. Soal FF Banghim, nanti bakalan ada lagi kok. Ditunggu yaaaaa :)

* * *

Dianaanisti1: Author-nim aku suka bgt ama epepnyaaa.  
ya ampun aku juga lagi jatuh cintrong sama himchan. Dia manissss bgt sumpah. Tapi aku baru tau kalo couplenya himchan itu yongguk.  
tapi dari epepmu aku jadi suka sama couple BANGHIM.. Hadohhh jatuh hati dah ama couple ini.

Himeee.. Aduh aku suka kamu agresif gitu..menggoda iman uggghhh pantesa yongguk ga tahan lama2 liat kamuu..

author nim.. Sering2 ya bikin epep banghim. *hugging author*

Author: Sepertinya ketemu HIMES disini :3 Yap, Himchan sangat manis walau agak absurd sih.. Ah, Banghim memang lovable :3

Hime yang agresif itu disukai oleh Yongguk. SANGAT. Kkkk~ Iya, nanti bakalan bikin FF Banghim lagi kok. /hugging back/ Makasih udah review :3

* * *

hatakehanahungry: gyaaaa, ada banghim. . seneng seneng seneng. .,.  
ohohoho, bikin ff bap dgn banghim duung. .  
ohhhohoo, cool

Author: Aaaaahhhhh, gomawo :3 Nanti dibikin lagi ya.. Ditunggu aja. Makasih udah komen :3

* * *

Miho: Eonni, aq BangHim shipper, hahahaha

Author: Aku juga Banghim shipper. Salam kenal :D Makasih udah mampir :3

* * *

Putri: Uwaaaaa chinguuuuuuuu, aku ska bnget ff nyaaaa, hehehe mrka b'4 mngganggu -.-... aku juga ska B.A.P chingu :-) kbtulan bru suka BangHim, hehehe, pngen nyari lgi, cuma susah. nanti bkin lgi ya chingu :)

Author: Hehehe, gomawo. Aku juga baru suka B.A.P dan nyantol di gigi Himchan. Terus jadilah Banghim shipper :)) Iya, ntar dibikin lagi kok. Tenang aja. Makasih udah berkunjung :D

* * *

Hanny TaoRis EXOtic: Aku suka ff ini coz Bangtoyib eh BangHim kyaaaa XD  
Kalo di EXO my ultimate perfect couple TaoRis  
Kalo B.A.P BangHim yuhuuuyyy#plak#berisik  
Salam kenal author, lanjutkan buat ff BangHim lainnya  
With Love  
Kim Hanny

Author: Gomawo :) Ah, TaoRis ya? Hmmm.. Salam kenal juga Hanny. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya :D

* * *

Moru-mato: Salam kenal, author.  
Ngakak thor bacanya xD Bikin lagi donk thor, tp yg daejae. Tp banghim lagi juga gpp kok -asalkan yaoi-. Gomawo #bow

Author: Hahaha, syukurlah kalau Ffnya lucu. Daejae? Wah, belum terlalu paham(?) sama couple itu. Nanti pasti bikin Banghim lagi. Gomawo #bow

* * *

mitatitu: yeee yeee yeee #teriakgaje  
seneng banget, makin hari makin banyak aja ff B.A.P, aku bahagia #Lebehh  
himchan: senjata makan tuan nih, awalnya mau godai si bang, ujung2nya malah dia yang digoda, kkkk

Sweatdrop pas baca alasan kamu suka B.A.P "kesambet giginya himchan" emang giginya himchan kenapa?

bikin ff B.A.P lagi dong

Author: Aku juga senang kalau banyak yang baca FF ini :) Kkkkk~ Chanchan memang gak bisa menolak pesona Bang. Kenapa ya dengan gigi Himchan? Just, you know those 'gigi' are doing magic. :D

Nanti pasti bikin lagi kok. Banghim kayaknya. Hahaha, gomawo sudah berkunjung :D

* * *

BabyZelo: khukhukhu keren thor FFnya, little bite Nc but I LIKE IT ! . buat FF BangHim yang banyak ndee?. aigoo Baby ku memang harus dijaga, jangan sampai kepolosannya ternodai " khukhukhu ditunggu FF BAP lainnya

Author: Hahaha, just a lil bit. Kkkkk~ Iya, diusahakan untuk terus memperbanyak Banghim dalam Bahasa. Zelo sangat polos. Gak boleh ada yang menodainya... hehehe, gomawo sudah berkunjung :)

* * *

chacha95: wahaaaa ada yang lagi kesambet(?) bieipi juga :3 gegara himchanchan lagi kkkkk

eum.. hime agresip yoo sayang anak anaknya udah pada dateng #ehhh  
jonguppie jeloooo kalian polos sekalehh wkwkwk

ayo banyakin ff banghim lagi.. kalo bisa yang nyucuk gitu ya :33

Author: Kesambet gigi Chanchan sebenarnya :3 Iya, anak-anak menyelamatkan Eommanya, kkkkk~ Nanti dibikin lagi deh FF Banghimnya. Gomawo sudah komen :D

* * *

BabySuLayDo: tunggu deh kamu bilang apa ? Gigi ? hahaha ... Gihi Himchan emang sesuatu yee ? waks ...  
njjeerr Daehyun emang deeh evil abisss ... dan Zelo Jongup polos abisss ... arrghhh gembeeelll gue deeemmeenn ... BUAT LAGIII ...

Author: Yups, 'Gigi Himchan' doing magic.. kkkkk

Daehyun memang seperti itu :3 Jahil tapi cakep.. Duo magnae itu terlalu polooooooos. Pasti bikin Banghim lagi. Gomawo udah komen :D

* * *

kyeoptaegyo: wakakakak jongup yaampun polos benerrrr ckck. ihihih lucu ngebayangin mereka berdua. gyahahaha kerendeh kerennnnssszzzz *alay mode on-_-

Author: Hahaha, Jongup emang polos dan unyu-unyu gitu :3 Hehehe, makasih ya udah komen :D

* * *

HannaNick09: Aku anak dari BangHim!?  
Setidaknya fanfic ini membuatku puas; apa ini ada sequelnya?  
Thanks

Author: Salam kenal.. Wah, Banghim sangat produktif XD Sekuel mungkin tidak ada. Tapi akan ada fanfic Banghim selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas komentarnya :)

* * *

Mato: Cha,, BangHim demi apapun gue suka sama ini couple,,  
ckck sama dong kita bearti lagi kesambet Chanchan#dilempar pisang

bikin BangHim lagi dong. . .

Author: Demi gigi Chanchan, aku sangat suka couple ini :3 Wah, ketemu HIME :D Salam kenal... Mari lestarikan gigi Chanchan.. XD Ya, nanti pasti dibikin. Makasih udah komen..


End file.
